Eo ire itum
by Haikemi
Summary: "To move forward." Small moments between the not so flightless crows and the girl who taught them how to fly again, one by one.
1. Senpai

Hi hi! Guess who watched Haikyuu! In the middle of her hiatus and is back with yet another story?

A little bit of introductions first, I believe. This is just a story where I'll dump all my drabbles/oneshots containing my hq! OC. I won't be focusing on the events of the manga, this is really focused on romance/friendship snipets. Some of these oneshots might not contain my OC, either.

Those who aren't up to date with the manga please read this with caution.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my original character.

* * *

**_"Senpai"_**

_Japanese term meaning "upperclassmen" or, more generally, "mentor." The mentor system is found at all levels of education, and in sports clubs, businesses, and informal or social organizations. The relationship is an essential element of Japanese seniority-based status relationships, similar to the way that family and other relationships are decided based on age, in which even twins may be divided into elder and younger siblings._

_A junior student will often refer to elder and more high class students as "senpai", and alumni will often refer to alumni from earlier classes as "senpai". This holds true particularly if events bring them together later on, such as joining the same company, serving on a board together, or simply being in a club or parent's organization at the same time._

* * *

He hadn't expected much when he entered high school, honestly. He went to Karasuno because it was the closest to his house, and entered the volleyball club without thinking too much about it.

Upon arriving to practice, he was highly unimpressed with his seniors. Well, he supposed he didn't know what he was expecting, anyway.

And then one day she came to practice, nearly a month later, and all his upperclassmen nearly threw a party because of one girl.

He'd admit that she was pleasant to look at, even more so as he noted she was quite tall – 175 cm, he'd learn later – and that she was capable of holding a decent conversation for more than 10 minutes.

Tsukishima Kei might want to die before admitting it, but as he looks back, he supposes he first started to be impressed with his upperclassmen when she looked at his application form, smiling gently.

The blonde boy, like always, prepared himself to be asked for the millionth time about the kanji of his name, which no one had ever managed to read it without his help – until then.

"And lastly, but not leastly, we have Tsukishima… Kei-kun, is it?"

He has always thought that a senpai was someone you should take as an example. You shouldn't be calling every upperclassmen a senpai just because they're a year or two older than you. Senpai is like a title earned by respect and admiration, someone you might want to notice you and say "you worked hard, Tsukishima-kun."

"Tsukishima-kun, before you jump to block, try relaxing your muscles a little bit, yes? It's not good to keep them so tense all the time."

"…okay, Sasakibara-senpai."

He was sure almost all of his teammates noticed his quite obvious favoritism, but every time Tanaka mentioned it, he only smirked smugly.

He wanted her to notice him, after all.

* * *

I don't know where I'm going with this. I'm gomen.

Sooo, I'll be introducing this original character little by little, okay?

(I really need to change this summary orz)

I'll be updating this as inspiration comes up, so please don't expect regular updates.


	2. Family

Ayy updating quickly cuz my two reviewers were such sweethearts!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my original character.

* * *

_**"Family"**_

_fam·i·ly (făm′ə-lē, făm′lē)_

_n. pl. fam·i·lies_

_**1.**_

_**a. **A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children._

_**2\. **People in the same line of descent; lineage_

_(...)_

_**4.**_

_**a. **A group of like things; a class: the family of brass instruments._

_**b. **A group of individuals derived from a common stock: the family of human beings._

_(…)_

* * *

"A family?"

"Yeah! You kinda seem like one!"

"Is that so? I never thought of us like so."

"You definitely look like one!"

To Nishinoya Yuu, there were very few things he loved more than volleyball. One of them was his second family, the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

Despite his somewhat aloof nature, he was well-aware that the third-years arrived at the club at probably the worst time. They arrived when the club was at its lowest, the time of the Small Giant long past. Yet, as he looked at his senpai now, he felt a strange sense of pride. Pride because he had the opportunity to meet such strong and inspiring people. The third-years slowly, but surely mended the crows' wings, opening a bright and hopeful path for the second and first years, and the ones that would surely come after this.

A chuckle. "I suppose we do, huh?"

"Yeah! Suga-san's just like a mom, and Daichi-san is the father!"

"What am I, then?"

"You're that cool aunt that spends all her time travelling, Saki-san!"

Laughter. "Then Asahi's the troublesome child, isn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!"

Of course, there had been struggles. Daichi-san's transition to captain, Asahi's breakdown after their loss to Date Tech, his beloved Saki-san's health problems and her subsequent visits to the hospital.

Nothing was perfect, and they still had a lot of room to improve. But the libero firmly believed that so long as they stuck together, they could pull through it all.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
